


We Forgot The Children

by Mossy_Birch (Mossy_Bench)



Series: Wolf 359 shortfic [6]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Horror, Pre-Canon, Siblings, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Birch
Summary: It is winter, and Dmitri is bitterly cold.





	We Forgot The Children

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: snow
> 
>  
> 
> [We Forgot The Children](https://soundcloud.com/wolf359radio/we-forgot-the-children)

Dmitri sits back as the fire catches. He can feel the warmth on his skin but it does nothing for the numbness freezing through him.

Through the walls he can hear his neighbor, gasping for breath between coughs. It feels very far away.

There is nothing to be done. There should be, but there isn't. Dmitri stares out the window of his house. As the wheezing of his neighbor becomes fainter, he watches the snow fall in great clumps, white and choking. The storm hasn't stopped since yesterday.

His sister Olga walks into the room. Her face is strained, and her beautiful black hair is gone. She nods in approval when she sees that he's started the fire.

_"Come. Help me with dinner."_

Next door, their neighbor falls silent at last.

Dmitri stands and follows his sister back into the kitchen.

Buried somewhere beneath the hard ground is his oldest brother. Dmitri cannot remember his face; it was too long ago. The other bodies are in a heap outside the town. They had become sick after winter began. There was nothing to be done. There was no one to do anything about it.

Dmitri thinks of their cracked lips flecked with blood, stretched open in a final plea for air, and is glad that they will soon be blanketed under smooth silent snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [@inconsistentlypresent](https://inconsistentlypresent.tumblr.com).


End file.
